Quell Your Broken Heart
by Mac-alicious
Summary: You must quell your broken heart. You must take every ounce of grief and anger and pain and frustration that you feel and use it. Manipulate it to your benefit. Use it to create a strength within you to survive what's coming. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This probably the longest one-shot I will ever write. I went over it and thought about breaking it up, but I couldn't find a place to cut it off. So, instead, it's one giant monster one-shot. I am going to say now, it is AU (obviously) and I took many liberties with the storyline prior to the present of the story. HBP was kind of pushed into the seventh year (without Draco actually joining the Death Eaters) so the trio finish at Hogwarts, but then a year passes where Ginny and etc would have been at Hogwarts before they completely surrender Hogwarts to the Dark side, and then there's a two year fast forward. So I would put them as about twenty to twenty-one in this. There are no Hallows, and the hunt for Horocruxes is done very different (they are also found and destroyed differently even though it's not talked about in the actual story). There are probably a lot of other things I haven't explained but I want to emphasize that it's AU. If anything doesn't quite make sense even in my realm then feel free to ask. Other than that, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**Quell Your Broken Heart**

It was never supposed to be like this.

Their story read like an epic fantasy novel. Where good triumphed over evil, with no doubt in the boy-hero's heart. Sure there was bloody battle, but it was behind the scenes, explained away in the fine print of the exposition between the comedic humor of a fine moment in the friendship of the hero and his two faithful and worthy sidekicks and the penultimate scene where the hero discovers true love in his damsel in distress. Sure there were lives lost, but never one of the leads, never one of their own. It was always loyal follower number twenty-four, or thirty-six, or one hundred and sixty-one whose tragic demise pierced the soul of the hero—or something equally flowery—and was forgotten by the next turn of the page. There was just enough pain and suffering to make the happy ending that much more glorious—it made the sun in the sky beating down on them seem like a _miracle_—but it usually amounted to no more than the sting of a schoolboy rival's taunting insults.

It was never supposed to be like _this_.

-+-+-+-+-

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were still nursing their wounds from the last mission when information about a forthcoming Death Eater attack on a densely populated Muggle area arrived at Headquarters. The members gathered to discuss a plan of action to counter and hopefully prevent Voldemort's plan. The severely dwindled number of Senior members had forced those most reluctant to allow the initiation of several young witches and wizards—many of whom had been fresh out of Hogwarts and those who should have still been attending—including the Golden Trio and many of the most devoted and determined brave members of the DA. The impromptu meeting commenced with all available Order members in attendance. From her seat near the head of the table, Hermione scanned the room to take in the faces of the people around her. Harry was seated to the left of her at the head of the table. He was hunched forward reading and rereading the parchment across which was scrawled the information they had managed to obtain. Upon his initiation, Harry had taken his rightful place as leader and he was slowly but surely proving he was the best person for the position. Ron was across from her, muttering his say nearly in Harry's ear. Down the table on both sides, were the youngest members of the Order— Neville, Ginny, Luna and the rest of the Weasley children amongst them. Standing around the table, leaning in to contribute were the Senior members of the Order.

Kingsley and Lupin were over both Harry's shoulders. Tonks was beside Lupin with one comforting hand resting on his arm, though she was out of commission due to her rather unexpected pregnancy. What should have been a joyful announcement had cast a shadow over the Order. Lupin would never allow her to continue to participate in the field and endanger their child—which meant the Order would lose one of their key members. Coming off the loss of Alastor Moody during an extraction mission, it hadn't been as happy a day as it should have been. But that was more than eight months prior, and Tonks was due in less than two and a half weeks. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood across from Hermione, over Ron's chair. McGonagall was behind Hermione, on hand supporting herself on Hermione's chair. Crowded around the room were a few other people that Hermione couldn't produce names for—they were older witches and wizards who had come out of the woodworks recently to aid in the battle against evil.

And on the far side of the room, leaning in a corner, shrouded in shadows, with eyes peering out through a thick veil of platinum blonde hair, stood Draco Malfoy.

-+-+-+-+-

After the chaotic events at the Ministry of Magic in their fifth year, it was revealed to the Wizarding World that Voldemort had indeed returned to the land of the living. The headline report hit the stands and Voldemort went underground. He lay dormant for nearly a whole year, leaving their sixth year to progress completely uneventful. Though the lack of attacks did no good to calm the Wizarding population—Harry and his friends awoke each day, near-sprinted to the Great Hall and obsessively poured over each page of the Daily Prophet, searching out anything that could be attributed to Voldemort's dark magic. And each day they found absolutely _nothing_. The lack of event sent chills of terror down the spines of every witch and wizard—creating widespread paranoia and instilling pure fear in the hearts of too many. It was exactly what Voldemort had intended to happen in his self induced absence.

The attacks began the following summer, but they weren't on their kind who had the possibility to defend themselves. They were on Muggles and they came without warning.

Fearing for the lives of her family, Hermione had performed a series of complicated memory charms and sent them into safety as she returned to school for her final year at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

Unbeknownst to her and Ron at the time, Harry had begun meeting secretly with Dumbledore to learn about what were soon to be revealed as Horocruxes. Hermione constantly worried about the affairs of her parents and eventually focused her attention on trying to dissuade Harry from using the old Potions book he had obtained and from his suspicions of Malfoy. There had been strange occurrences linked to Dark Magic the entire year—two of which had nearly killed Katie Bell and Ron, respectively—but she couldn't, in her current mindset associate a seventeen year old boy with them.

When the chain of events had culminated in a battle for Hogwarts and ended with the fall of Dumbledore at the hands of Snape, the Order was sent into disarray. Senior members had to step up to fill the void that Dumbledore's death left gaping, while Snape showed his true colors by taking his spot high in Voldemort's ranks.

The Golden Trio, done with their education at Hogwarts, was pulled head first into the Order along with others that had been in their year, and a few that still had one year to go. Fall brought clarity in the fact that not only the Ministry, but Hogwarts as well had been taken by those sympathetic to the Dark Side. Ginny and Luna's final year at Hogwarts was indefinitely postponed as they could not return to what was now compared to the depths of hell. McGonagall and some of their old professors had tried to stay behind to see to the well being of the remaining students, but she eventually had to pull them back, retreating behind the ranks of the Order to help from there.

With her, McGonagall had brought the biggest surprise the Order had seen. A whimpering Draco Malfoy had been on her heels as she returned to Headquarters for the first time since leaving Hogwarts for the last time. The young Malfoy had taken refuge behind the walls of Hogwarts after he had refused the Mark. He explained to steel faced Harry and Ron that his involvement in the events of their seventh year had been forced upon him by his father's failures. It was meant to be his initiation into the ranks of the Death Eaters but he couldn't bring himself to receive the Mark. He offered his loyal allegiance to the Order and the light for his protection. His blubbering apologies forced Hermione to overrule her friends. While Draco shied away from Harry and Ron's harsh accusing words, she had knelt before him and offered him her hand…

-+-+-+-+-

"Hermione, are you here with us?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts.

She shook the memories from her head before replying, "Sorry Harry, repeat that please."

"I said our senior members are going to be the first wave to enter the city. Then you, Ron, Malfoy, I and a few others will be the second wave on their signal. If all hell breaks loose we'll call for any remaining members," Harry repeated, "Now is everyone clear?"

There was a low murmur of positive responses and a few nodded heads. Harry stood to finish his announcement, "We move in two days, prepare yourselves."

At his final words, the members dispersed. As Hermione made to exit the room, Ron came up beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Hermione glanced up at him only mustering up a weak smile.

"Where were you Hermione? You looked a million miles away," Ron asked, "Where'd you mind go to?"

"Two years ago," Hermione murmured her answer, "The night McGonagall returned with Draco. So much has changed since then…"

"I know it's been hard 'Mione…" Ron began, trying to keep his voice soothing.

Hermione's eyes rose to meet his. She took in the deep bruise around his left eye, still left over from their last counter attack. He refused to have it healed so as to not waste precious time. To her, it seemed it was his way of pretending he was too strong to even be bothered by the inconsequential wound. She laughed emptily, "_Hard_ Ron? It's been _hard_? Nothing's gotten any better since then. In fact, it's gotten worse. So. Much. Worse. We're being trained to use Unforgiveables because we can't afford to leave any Death Eaters alive to fight again. We gain ten new members and we lose half of them within a week. We lost Moody in a _routine extraction_."

Hermione was near hysterics and Ron struggled to calm her down, "We have to keep our morale up—"

"Morale? What _morale_? Look around you Ron. We've been hiding out in this place for two years, waiting for our turn to _die_. It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Hermione cried, gesturing wildly around her.

Suddenly an arm went around her shoulders, pulling her in hard against a firm chest. The action was swift, but the hug was gentle. The arm around her shoulders shifted to rest around her waist and as she nuzzled her face in against the fabric of his robes, his other hand gently began to stroke her hair. She sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the one person who would handle her in such a way. His voice rising over her head only confirmed what she had already determined.

"I've got her from here, Weasley," Draco replied.

Hermione heard Ron grunt something in response and listened to his retreating footsteps. Once Ron was gone, she raised her head to meet Draco's silver grey eyes. Harry and Ron had been less than pleased about her near immediate acceptance of Draco's words at face value those two years ago, but as he proved a valuable asset to the Order they conceded. Harry, Ron and Draco eventually called a truce and gradually became makeshift friends. Hermione and Draco, on the other hand, bonded fairly quickly after she offered him her hand that night. They were kindred in a way—he had come to them broken and she, she was slowly breaking. With Harry's mind duly focused on winning this seemingly impossible fight and Ron's mind swimming with strategy at all hours, Hermione had begun to go to Draco when she needed support or someone to talk to about anything. As he really had no other person completely undaunted by him in the house, he turned to Hermione. After all the animosity between them became insignificant, they found they could be very good friends.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Thank you Draco. I think I really just needed someone to hold me there."

"That's what I'm here for," Draco responded, giving her another light squeeze.

"I thought you were here to help us win the war through your excellent wand skills, superb Potions knowledge and incomparable battle experience?" Hermione replied, frowning slightly.

Draco laughed lightly. His smile was contagious as one grew on her lips as well. "Funny, especially coming from the girl who nearly had a mental breakdown in the middle of the hallway."

"I'm not allowed to have a mental breakdown," Hermione breathed. "We go out again in two days."

"I know," Draco nodded, "But everything will be okay. We're getting closer. I can feel it."

-+-+-+-+-

For two years, they had been fighting, clawing, grasping for an advantage, but the two sides were at a standstill. Both had suffered innumerable losses and neither gained any ground. Except on one front. The Dark, so immersed in evil and black magic, were hardly affected by the death and destruction. Hermione had watched more than a few members of the Light bend under the burden of all the grief and pain. People were feeling helpless—only recently had the hunt for Horocruxes reaped any goods. They were down to the last one to destroy—_Nagini_—and the snake was never going to appear until Voldemort showed himself. Until then, they could do nothing.

That was the direction Hermione's thoughts were taking as she prepared to Apparate out into the field. Sensing her anxiety, Draco placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly. She raised one hand and laid it over his, holding his hand lightly. Harry moved close to Hermione and Draco and drew Ron into the small huddle.

"Are you ready?" Harry murmured, leaning in close.

"As ready as I ever am," Hermione answered.

"If you can't do this, stay behind. Though I wouldn't prefer it, I'll have Ginny go in your place," Harry responded.

"When have I ever let you leave me behind?" Hermione retorted.

"Never," Ron and Harry answered together.

"Then why would this time be any different?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I need my most capable people out there," Harry began.

"Then maybe you should leave Weasley," Draco piped up, though kept his voice light.

Ron frowned, "Hey!"

Harry laughed lightly, "Since that's settled. Let's get ready to go."

They gathered together to watch the first wave prepare to leave. Lupin, Kingsley, Arthur, Charlie and Bill among them—Molly rushed forward to kiss her husband and oldest sons. She would be staying behind to look after Tonks. Once the round of goodbyes was completed, each member of the first wave Apparated away. After a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, Hermione joined those who would be part of the second wave. She barely felt Molly's hug as she passed by each of them and wished them good luck. Ginny had stepped close to Harry, her hands slipping up to frame his face. She was whispering something inaudible as she kept her eyes trained on his. She was not exactly happy with Harry's decision to leave her behind, especially when everyone else who came into the Order alongside her was being allowed to go. She had made this discontent known to anyone who would listen in the past two days, but in the end, Harry's word had been final. Hermione knew how hard it was for him to even reluctantly offer to bring Ginny in her place—all the more reason, Hermione felt she had to go whether she felt ready or not. The first group was Apparating straight into the city. Her group would be Apparating to the cliffs overlooking the city, shortly. Ginny stepped away from Harry into her mother's embrace to watch the group leave. Harry made one last check that everyone was prepared before he Apparated out, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

Hermione watched the night sky fill her eyes as her feet hit solid ground again. She turned to glance around as the people of the group were making themselves comfortable under the shelter of the trees. They kept their eyes trained on the skies above the city. They couldn't see what was happening within the city, but they were close enough to catch the signal from the first wave—a shot of red sparks into the sky, should it appear. Ron and Harry were hunched together, whispering rapidly about something incomprehensible. Draco motioned her over to where he had settled himself on a large rock nestled under the cover of the trees. She walked over and took a deep breath before she sat down beside him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Draco questioned with concern in his eyes.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Hermione hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Because none of us want to lose you tonight. And a moment of hesitation, for any reason, means death," Draco responded, "You must be completely alert and aware. If you're not prepared to go out there, there's still time to—"

"To what? Have Ginny take my place? That's likely the worst idea anyone's had. There's a reason Harry had her stay behind. With him, her father, and nearly all her brothers out there, half our force would be preoccupied with looking after her. The fact that they would lay their lives down for her, is admirable no doubt—but tonight we need _all_ our focus on the enemy. And I'm sorry it's so…but it's the Gods honest truth that any of those who would sacrifice themselves for her are more valuable to our cause than her. Especially Harry, his only downfall is that hero-complex of his. Always having to save everyone." Hermione's words came fast with little pause in between, but she kept the volume of her voice down. "At the very least, no one has to worry about me. In theory, Harry or Ron would stand in front of an Unforgivable for me, as I would for them, but in practice, in this godforsaken reality we live in, we must look out for ourselves or condemn our cause. In the situation we are in tonight, I am best suited for this position. At least, we all know I can handle myself in the field."

"But do you have a handle on your emotions?" Draco said firmly, causing her to meet his eyes.

"At the moment, _yes_," Hermione answered, "Though I fear, I won't much longer after tonight."

"You must stay strong," Draco warned.

"I try," Hermione replied.

"Try harder," Draco responded.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "There's the signal!"

Hermione and Draco's heads whipped around to view the skyline over the city. The sky was exploding with bright red sparks—one after another shot, streaming into the sky. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat—there was real trouble if every member was sending out the emergency flares. In a split second, everyone was in motion—on their feet and rushing forward to receive directions.

Harry was rapidly barking out orders, "We go fast. We go on our feet because we are Apparating right into the middle of the action. We're flying blind. We don't know what the situation is down there…. You have just seconds to appraise the situation, and then you must take action."

There were several heads nodding as the group drew their wands. Hermione gripped hers tightly so it wasn't as obvious that her hands were shaking.

"Wands at the ready? Prepare yourselves," Harry called out, "Go!"

At his command, every member of the group Apparated away. The air was filled with the quick succession of loud pops before it went silent. And the small clearing at the top of the cliffs stood empty.

-+-+-+-+-

Hermione's feet had barely found the ground when she had to begin dodging curses. The streets of the city were littered with debris from where stray curses had struck buildings. The air was clouded with dust kicked up in the fray. She fought the urge to cough as she breathed in a full breath of dirt and grime. As she made a quick observation of her surroundings, she found herself in spell range of at least six masked Death Eaters. She made quick work of the ones closest to her, burying them beneath the rubble from a destroyed balcony over their heads. She did what she had to, though deep down she hated that she had to use her magic this way.

Soon after, she was engaged in a duel with an unknown Death Eater. While keeping her main focus on the task at hand, she was able to determine that Harry, Ron, Draco and many of the older Order members were in sight. As she deflected a curse sent her way, sending it back toward her opponent, she caught sight of a stream of green light flowing from a Death Eater's wand. Hermione sent a well placed Stupefy at her duel partner and it hit them in the chest, sending them flying backwards. She whipped around, her hair flying across her face. From the burst of green light that erupted before her, she could tell that the curse had hit its mark. Harry had rushed forward, striking down the Death Eater who had sent the curse before moving on and yelling out, "Fall back!"

The flash of green light had blinded her temporarily and it took her a moment for her vision to clear enough for her to determine who had fallen. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. As she stared down at the immobile figure of Ron crumpled on the ground before her, his mouth open in a silent scream, all the energy was drained out of her. She collapsed at his side, drawing his hand into hers. She gripped his fingers tightly, hoping to feel even the slightest stirring of a pulse in his wrist.

The battle went on around her—those Order members still alive and uninjured, were fighting off the remaining Death Eaters to gain room for the retreat Harry called for just moments before. Hermione was only partially aware of it happening. She was yelling at Ron's lifeless body, tears streaming down her face. She shook him as hard as she could manage, in a vain attempt to stir him.

She didn't move until she felt someone grip her arm as they leaned down over her shoulder. She couldn't even muster up the strength to throw it off, though there was a good chance the phantom hand could belong to an unsavory creature. Her stomach twisted as she remained as immobile as the body she clung to. A brief calm washed over her as she heard Draco's voice as he whispered in her ear, "Come away, Granger."

His arms wrapped around her, dragging her to her feet and away from Ron. Her grip on his hand fell away as she let Draco take her full weight. He led her a few stumbling feet away, kept an arm wrapped securely around her, and Apparated them out of the city.

As they Apparated into the Headquarters' kitchen, a gut-wrenching sob escaped her lips and she fell to her knees once again.

Molly instantly whipped around form her place by the stove, "What happened?"

Her answer came with the consecutive pops signaling the rest of the Order members' return. Harry, Arthur, Lupin and the Oldest Weasleys came with Ron's body with them. As realization hit Molly full force and she rushed to her fallen son, Draco gathered Hermione to her feet once again and pulled her from the room. There was a streak of Weasley red hair that briefly passed through Hermione's line of vision—most likely Ginny running to see what the commotion was, but they were moving so quickly in the opposite direction that Hermione couldn't be sure. He didn't stop them until they were tucked away in a room that offered privacy. He dropped Hermione softly in a chair, and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in one of his and used his free hand to grasp her chin. Her body was shaking violently with sobs and tears dropped freely, some landing cool on his skin.

"Look at me Hermione, _look at me_," Draco commanded, forcing her to meet his eyes.

Hermione shifted and choked out, "Why did you take me away? I should be down there. I should be with Ron…Oh God…_Ron_!"

"Hermione, listen to me," Draco responded. "You can't do this. _Not now_. I know it hurts. I know this breaks your heart. But you must quell your broken heart. You must take every ounce of grief and anger and pain and frustration that you feel and use it. Manipulate it to your benefit. You must push it down deep inside, so deep that for now it doesn't matter. You must stay strong right now. Because this war is not over, is far from over, and we can't afford to have you break now, especially now that Ron's gone."

"How can you say that?" Hermione shook her head.

"Stop it Hermione," Draco demanded, and she stopped struggling and met his eyes. "I had to watch my mother be tortured until she breathed her last breath. It broke me nearly beyond recognition, but I used the pain and I forced it away until I could be strong enough to come here. I had to do that because my bastard of a father and wretched aunt are still out there and they are not showing any signs of weakness, so neither can we if we want to end this. You have to do this now Hermione. For yourself, for Potter, for everyone else here, for me and especially for Ron. Because if you let yourself fall apart now, you're signing your own death sentence."

"I can't just s-st-stop feeling this way!" Hermione exclaimed, still sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't just pretend nothing happened!"

"You don't have to pretend nothing happened. What you need to do is pull yourself together, not allow yourself to fall apart. Find the strength within you to get yourself through this," Draco's voice softened, trying to calm her before she drowned herself in her own tears.

"I think…I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione choked out before she left from her chair, flung herself out of the room and darted down the hall to the nearest lavatory.

Draco quickly followed and found her leaning over the loo on her knees. He kneeled next to her and gently held her hair back and out of her face as she retched. When there was nothing left to expel from her stomach she slumped backwards. Draco reached over and flushed before he stood to wet a small washcloth with warm water. He wrung it out and rejoined Hermione on the floor. He slowly ran the washcloth over her face, to both clean her and soothe her. She let out a small sigh and leaned into his chest. He dropped the cloth on the ground when he was done and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"You seem to be strong enough for the both of us," Hermione whispered.

"I wish I was," Draco murmured back, "But my strength alone won't be enough to keep us both alive through this war. You have to stay pieced together…because I honestly couldn't lose you…and I would never forgive myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help you now, and then you…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione shook her head slightly. "You just need to let me borrow a little of your strength,"

"How about we muster up a little of your own?" Draco responded.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Can you help me up? I need to be with my friends. I need to see to Molly and Arthur and Ginny…"

"Don't list them all, love," Draco said as he helped her to her feet. "I know who's down there."

"I just, I need to be with them," Hermione kept repeating.

"I know," Draco nodded, "I'll take you."

-+-+-+-+-

The next few months went by in a whirlwind. Hermione felt as if the world was speeding by as she traveled at a snail's pace, but she kept herself together. All the while Draco remained at her side. It seemed everyone was trying to take the same route as her—stay strong until the War was won, even in the wake of one of the most tragic losses they could have suffered. Molly was distraught, but any tears she shed were done in private, because Hermione never saw them outside of the night that he died. Though their grief was visible, almost tangible, the rest of the Weasley family never faltered in their duties to the Order. The only pause in progress that was taken was to honor Ron's funeral. There was a short ceremony where everyone was allowed to shed the customary tears and then everyone had to put their masks back up to delve into their work.

Hermione settled back into her job in research. The only change that occurred was that Draco began to join her in the dusty library at Headquarters as she read and reread every line of essential information. She knew he was present only because he did not like her to be alone at any time. She would often be caught off guard by a sudden reminder of her late redheaded friend and if not properly distracted could be brought to uncontainable tears. He had found her sobbing into one of Ron's sweaters the first day she had returned to researching. From her detailed, yet jumbled explanation, further muffled as she told him with her face buried in the sweater, he managed to conclude that Ron had left the sweater over a chair the last time he had visited her in the library. Draco had to wrestle the garment out of her hands to divest her of it. From then on, he knew she could not be left along, because even the smallest things had the potential to virtually crumble the little strength he had helped her build up.

Hermione was grateful for his constant vigil. At least, when she was near him, she could better focus all her energy. She had been leaning on him for support since that night, and though she feared she may have grown to depend on him too much, she couldn't help it. With him around all the time, she found it easy to concentrate so wholly on him that nothing else could break through. She could go about all the business she needed to take care of without straying off to thoughts that could only cripple her. It was an unsteady strength, but it was what she had to work with. It would sustain her for the time being. As it seemed, Draco was only happy to help—she wondered if maybe he depended on her as much as she depended on him.

Yet she knew, if he did, it was not something he would ever let her see.

-+-+-+-+-

"This can only boil down to one thing: a Final Battle. That means everyone and everything we have must be ready. We can't sustain another hard blow. And we don't have the time to wait around for them to offer us the opportunity. We have to create our own," Harry announced as every Order member listened intently.

"What are you suggesting Harry?" Hermione questioned. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she watched Harry's face closely. The answer was not likely to be one she would be fond of hearing.

"We make an active assault," Harry responded.

"But we have no idea where they are," Draco shook his head, "How do we attack them if we don't know where they are?"

"We do know _one place_ that they are," Harry corrected.

"Hogwarts?" McGonagall piped up incredulously. "You want to attack Hogwarts?"

"In so many words, yes…but not exactly," Harry started to explain. "If we want to end this once and for all we have to smoke out Voldemort and first Nagini. I see only one way to do that…"

"What are you thinking, Potter?" Draco hissed. "Remember Weasley was the strategist."

"I know very well that Ron was the better strategist, but he's _gone_," Harry snapped, earning a small gasp from Hermione. "Besides, this is something he and I spoke about before he…Just hear me out. If none of you believe it will work after I explain we'll can the idea and move on."

"Go on Harry," Fred prompted.

"We're listening," George added.

"Okay, Ron and I agreed that the only way we believed that Voldemort would show himself was if he believed strongly enough that he could finish us without any more ado," Harry explained. "So we must play the ultimate prank on him. We have to figure out a way to make him believe that we're done for without ever actually being in that dire of a situation. So how do we manipulate what we have to create that situation?"

"I think I see what you're getting at," Draco replied as Harry paused.

"We boost his confidence by deliberately walking into a fight where they have the obvious advantage," Hermione added, smiling softly as she caught on.

"Right!" Harry exclaimed. "Hogwarts is essentially a Death Eater stronghold. They need only defend it, while we must produce a full scale uprising to overthrow them."

"He'll think it an impossible feat and show himself just to trample your efforts and mock you for believing you could beat him," Lupin continued where Harry left off.

"But we'll have anticipated that and be prepared for it," Harry finished.

"We must have two comprehensive plans of action," Kingsley, "One for the seize of Hogwarts and one to be dealt once the final surge of Death Eaters reveal themselves."

"And we must enact them both meticulously," Lupin nodded.

"When do we strike?" Charlie asked.

"We need everyone we have and anyone we can get…" Harry began, "So we strike at the end of the month. We'll have Tonks back, we'll have time to train further…and until then we recruit. We send out a message that we have a surefire plan to take Voldemort down. And we take anyone trustworthy and willing to fight for our cause."

"Won't that be too obvious?" Hermione frowned. "Sending out that kind of message…wouldn't that be akin to yelling 'ATTACK!' before we strike. It'll be an obvious tip off."

"No, it will be just obvious enough," Draco corrected. "He'll have heard the message and when we mount our attack, he'll believe the raid of Hogwarts is the full extent of our 'plan.'"

"That's crazy," Hermione murmured.

"Just crazy enough to work," Harry responded.

Hermione smiled weakly, "That's something Ron would say."

"I know," Harry agreed, "That's why I said it."

-+-+-+-+-

"We've nearly doubled our numbers in less than two weeks," Lupin was murmuring to Harry.

Harry had the Marauder's Map open on the table in front of him—he had been methodically watching the dots moving around the castle for the past two weeks. He was keeping tabs on the comings and goings of every Death Eater that had set foot in Hogwarts since the Order began planning their attack. He was keeping track of who spent the most time there, where in the castle they spent the most time, and who came and went quickly and were likely messengers. With such intricate knowledge, they could create a more specific and promising plan of attack. Harry had paused in his review of the map to hear what Lupin had to say about the progress of recruitment. Hermione listened to the conversation from her place, leaning in the corner of the room. She had a cup of tea in her hands and she sipped it quietly.

"Great," Harry replied, "With the numbers they're keeping at Hogwarts, we may be able to knock out a good portion of those present before the rest arrive.

"And we're likely to find more people," Lupin added, "People want this war to end, and they're willing to fight for us if it means the conclusion to this."

"That's great news," Harry nodded. Hermione could tell he had meant to say more, but his eyes strayed back to the map and he didn't continue.

"Well, I need to see to Tonks and Teddy," Lupin said.

"Yes, _yes_," Harry tilted his head to look at Lupin, "Say hello to my Godson for me."

Lupin patted Harry's shoulder lightly, before leaving the room. Harry's eyes were almost instantly drawn back to the map before him. Hermione frowned as Harry's forehead crinkled in confusion. She wasn't sure if something was wrong or if there was another reason for his confusion. She didn't allow herself to draw too much into it. Hermione crossed the kitchen to put her empty tea cup in the sink. She turned on the water and let the sound of the water running from the faucet fill the silent room. She rinsed the cup, washing it quickly, before shutting off the water. She reached for a small towel to dry the cup. She focused on the task, catching every spare drop of water. Once done, she opened a cabinet and replaced the cup. She turned and passed Harry as she was about to leave the room. His voice caused her to pause in her departure.

"Hermione, can I have your opinion on something?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry," Hermione stepped back all the way into the room and moved to stand next to Harry. "What do you need?"

"Look at this," Harry tapped the map with one finger. "Do you have any idea why Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape would be at Hogwarts for two days in a row when for weeks,_ months_ even, there has only been second string Death Eaters wandering the halls?"

Hermione found the three dots scattered around the castle, and scowled. "Those are three of his highest ranked Death Eaters…"

"I know," Harry responded, "That's why I find it _interesting_."

"He's strengthening his fortress…" Hermione whispered, "Upping his defenses."

Harry suddenly muttered, "Mischief managed," and folded up the map as the lines began to erase themselves. "Why dwell on it? We expected them to be there at some point or another. We'll be ready for this."

Hermione nodded sharply, "Yes, we will."

"How are you doing Hermione? I feel like we haven't really spoken in so long," Harry asked, turning his attention to her fully.

"It's because we haven't," Hermione responded. "The only times we've spoken recently were in meetings and then it's been only about strategies, and attacks and which spells are best to use."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry sighed, "Everything is so chaotic and…"

"I understand Harry," Hermione cut him off. "And I'm fine. I've been busy as well, we all have."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Malfoy," Harry commented.

"Draco's been helping me stay strong. After everything with Ron…I needed his support to get me through it." Hermione said softly. "He's been a great friend."

"Just a friend?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nearly choked on her own tongue to respond quickly, "Yes, _just_ a friend. And shame on you to imply otherwise. We have so many other things to focus on right now that are so much more important than romantic liaisons. I mean this could all be over soon…I just need to find the strength to make it through."

"That may be," Harry nodded, "But, you don't want to have to have any regrets either. You may want to say everything you've ever meant to say _before_ we go into this Final Battle."

"Because I may not get the chance to say it?" Hermione frowned.

"Or the person may not get the chance to _hear_ it," Harry replied. "I know that I couldn't go into this fight without Ginny knowing exactly how much I love her."

"Yes, but I don't—" Hermione began, but Harry raised a hand to her.

"Denial is the worst possible thing in times like these," Harry stated.

"I…" Hermione trailed off.

"Of course, you make the decisions for yourself," Harry shrugged as he gathered up the Marauder's Map and various papers to leave the room. "And you're Hermione Granger—you always come up with the right answer. I'm going to see what Ginny's up to. Think about what I said."

-+-+-+-+-

Despite Harry's knowledgeable advice, Hermione refused to reflect on whatever feelings she may or may not have for Draco. What she did know for sure was that as her friend, Draco had pulled her back from her lowest point and helped her gain back the strength she needed to make it through the day. For that, she was eternally grateful. And she meant to express that gratitude, but wasn't sure how to do so. In the end, while the days before their last hoorah ran out, she chose to spend the time left simply being in his company.

It was during one of those times—they were sitting in the library, Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ once again under the pretense that she was trying to assure she knew every detail about the castle (but in all honesty her mind was far from the lines in the book laid open in front of her), and Draco was sitting beside her with one arm wrapped lazily around her shoulders—when Neville rushed in to let them know Harry was calling a meeting. Hermione had instantly closed the book and tossed it on one of the tables, almost knowing as she abandoned it that she would not be returning to it. Draco had stood and taken a few steps toward the door to follow Neville out. As he turned back to her, Draco offered her his hand. She took it and held it tightly as they traveled down to the meeting. She could feel her heart beat quicken rapidly, creating a dense tension in her chest as her lungs stopped working momentarily. They were the last ones to enter the meeting, so they found a place to stand together on the far end of the room. Almost instantly, Harry began to speak in an urgent and fast tone.

"There's been a change of plans. I know we said you had a week before we made our Final stand, but the date has been moved up. We strike tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione squeaked, as her stomach dropped out of her body, hitting the ground at the feet.

"Yes. I know it's sudden, but I've been privately attending to a developing problem and tomorrow it the only window we have to avoid it," Harry responded.

"What's this problem we are trying to avoid?" Draco questioned.

"That's a reasonable question, Malfoy, but at this time—" Harry began before being cut off.

"We deserve to know," Draco replied. "If we have to go in there, and there's a chance that there may be complications, we need full disclosure."

"Alright," Harry sighed, "Malfoy is right. This is need-to-know information, but as it seems…you need to know. For the past month, I've been studying the movements of the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Two weeks ago, I came across a rather unsettling development. High ranking Death Eaters have been gradually taking up occupancy at Hogwarts."

"High ranking as in above grub level or high ranking as in ruthless blood hunters?" Draco asked with his voice unwavering as a scowl graced his features. Hermione gave his hand a soft squeeze in an attempt to soothe him.

"The first three to arrive were Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and…Severus Snape," Harry said reluctantly, "So the latter, I would say."

A small gasp went around the room, but Hermione remained still. Draco easily took notice, "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "I knew they were there for awhile, I didn't know they had stayed. The fact that they were there at one point was the only information I was privy to…"

"And you didn't think to tell me that my father and my aunt might be the ones we would have to face when we burst through the Great Hall doors?" Draco hissed.

"And risk upsetting you? _No_," Hermione retorted. "You know the way it works Draco. A Death Eater is a Death Eater. We show no mercy unless redeemable qualities have been shown and we hold no personal vendettas…"

"Screw the rules, Hermione!" Draco snapped. "That little tidbit would have been helpful to have two weeks ago."

"Malfoy," Harry warned, "They're gone. I reckon they'll return when Voldemort does, but for now they're gone. The higher ranked Death Eaters started to disappear off the map two days ago…and they're all gone as of tonight. I don't fancy assuming that it's a permanent change. I have to presume they'll be back within the week. That's why we must go in tomorrow."

Draco was still seething, so Hermione turned her body fully toward him. She brought her hands up to frame his face, making him meet her eyes. "Stop it right this instant. We are either going to end this tomorrow or it is going to end us. Which do you want it to be? Hmm? Because if you let yourself get caught up in the fury of revenge, it will be the end of you. What they did was out of spite and pure hatred in their black hearts…you cannot let that kind of emotion consume you. You must fill yourself with brighter feelings…joy, friendship, love."

"There's not much joy left in the world, you're the only friend I've ever had and love…I can't say I know it even truly exists," Draco muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Hermione shook her head. "You know none of that is true. Joy can be recovered once the horror is over. You've made plenty of friends here. Harry, Ron, and the rest have all considered you a friend. And love must exist. You've been my dearest friend these past few months. _I _love you."

Draco took a deep breath, "Lies…I was raised on them. I don't need them from you."

"Quell your ravished soul," Hermione said firmly, "You know I've never been able to lie to you."

Draco held her gaze for a long moment, judging the sincerity in her eyes, "True, you are rubbish at lying."

Hermione let her thumb gently stroke one of his cheeks before she dropped her hands and turned her attention back to Harry.

"We have to make some minor adjustments to the original plan," Harry was announcing. "To create the mood we need, while still being prepared for stronger defenses in place, we can't have our more experienced members present for the decoy attack. We draw Voldemort out as we did in our fifth year, the Department of Mysteries, only _intentionally_ this time. Only the youngest members present here will be employed in the first attack."

Immediate exclamations of disapproval from the oldest members rose up and filled the room with noise. Harry shushed them with a raise of his hand.

"You won't be far away. You're going to be manning small battalions of new recruits that will enter the castle at various locations upon our signal," Harry explained. "The first group—me, Hermione, Malfoy, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George—will all arrive by broom to three locations."

"Broom?" Hermione squeaked once again.

"Calm down, love," Draco soothed, "You'll be fine."

"Neville, Ginny, Luna—you'll enter through the lake entrance, along the path the First Years boats travel. Hermione and Malfoy—you'll enter through the Astronomy Tower. Fred, George and I will blast our way straight through the front entrance. Upon the signal, battalions will enter each of the ways we came as well as through the Honeyduke's secret passage from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts," Harry directed, pausing for a confirming nod at each order. "And if we plan to end this…we must hold strong. If you are unable to incapacitate a Death Eater in such a way that they cannot rejoin the fight before it's finished, you _must _have a strong enough will to do what's necessary. I know it's an undesirable action, but we must insure our survival by not allowing any surprises."

"Perfectly said, Harry," Lupin nodded slightly.

"I guess that's it," Harry replied after a long moment of silence, "I would say, spend this day like your last, but honestly…you should spend it like your first. How would you spend the first day after the War is done? Be safe, be calm, but be ready." As everyone started to leave, Harry called out, "Hermione, Malfoy, wait. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Brooms, Harry?" Hermione said immediately, as her and Draco arrived in front of Harry and the room cleared out. "You know how I am with flying."

"You'll fly with me," Draco replied before Harry could, "It will be the least of your problems."

"I…" Hermione trailed off.

"No arguments," Draco shook his head.

"Well, that's for you two to figure out," Harry said. "I have something else for you to do. I'm having you come through the Astronomy Tower for one specific reason: you are the most capable people I have and I can trust you with the task. You'll be the closest to Dumbledore's office…I need you to retrieve Gryffindor's sword before joining us at the Great Hall. It will be the key to killing that damn snake, which has to be done before I can finish off Voldemort. Can you do that?"

"Of course we can," Draco responded.

"Hermione, you've been researching a spell to break password guarded rooms, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I can definitely do it."

"What are we going to be expecting to find in there? I mean, besides the sword," Draco replied.

"One or two Death Eaters, _possibly_," Harry answered. "Last I checked there was only one consistently there. The one I assume they have playing Headmaster."

"Easily handled," Draco responded, beginning to lead Hermione out.

Hermione whispered to herself as they left, "It's the rest of it that's going to be hard."

-+-+-+-+-

The group of eight that would be entering Hogwarts first was gathered atop a hill a few miles from the castle. There were several brooms lying discarded near them. They had Apparated to the spot and would have to fly from there. Harry was giving a last minute pep talk, but Hermione couldn't hear it over the rapid pounding of her heart in her ears. She was dreading the battle and all it entailed and first she had to get on a blasted broomstick to fly who know how many feet in the air. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that one way or the other, the war was going to be over by the time the night was over.

"Okay," Harry breathed out. "It's time. Hermione, Malfoy, Neville, Luna, _Ginny…_ Fred, George and I will be fifteen minutes behind you. When you hear the fireworks, head for the Great Hall."

"We're first," Draco murmured, nudging Hermione lightly to draw her back to reality.

"Alright," Hermione swallowed hard.

Hermione turned around to say a quick word to her friends. She saved Harry and Ginny for last as when she turned Harry was standing in front of Ginny his hands holding her face as he whispered to her softly. Hermione gave a quick hug to each Luna, Neville, Fred and George, saying a few assurances in each of their ears. As she approached Ginny, now free of Harry, Draco was standing with Harry. Harry reached out a hand to shake Draco's.

Though she wasn't meant to hear it, Hermione caught Harry saying to Draco, "_Tell her_. And make sure to take care of her in there."

Hermione said her last few words to Ginny before heading to Harry. Draco busied himself with fetching his broom. Harry turned to Hermione just before she made a running leap toward him. She hugged him fiercely, her arms wrapping around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a long time simply hugging each other. Then Hermione stepped back, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"It's always been you and me Harry. We can face anything together. I'd like to say we've faced worse, but _this _is the big one," Hermione's voice wobbled as she laughed lightly through her tears. "I'll see you soon."

With those final words, Hermione walked away from Harry and joined Draco at his broom. As she cautiously mounted the broom in front of him, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Hermione answered as she wiped away the few tears on her cheeks and put on her brave face, "Let's do this."

With one hand around Hermione's waist, and one hand on his broom to control, Draco pushed off the ground and began the flight toward Hogwarts. Hermione had to stifle a scream that wanted to burst through her lips. Draco sensed the tension that filled her body and tightened his hold on her as he slowed his speed slightly. Hermione leaned back into his chest, pressing as close to his body as she could. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the warmth of his body, solid and anchoring her. Eventually she was able to even out her breathing and open her eyes. Keeping her gaze trained directly in front of her, soon enough she saw Hogwarts enter the horizon. Draco dropped low to skirt over the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Glancing across the grounds, Hermione could just scarcely make out the flash of blonde and red that was Luna and Ginny flying beside Neville toward the opposite end of the castle. Lucky enough, there were no Death Eaters patrolling outside the castle and they were able to reach their destination without interruption.

Draco landed on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. With one hand gripping her arm, he helped Hermione put her feet on the ground. She wobbled slightly, and he almost expected her to fall to her knees to kiss the ground. He dismounted and leaned his broom against the wall. He pulled off his gloves and pocketed them. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to him. She was trying to collect herself to say the next few words. She needed to make their task sound urgent enough, so they would go straight to it and she could avoid some sort of goodbye with Draco—she couldn't bear that.

When he finally met her eyes, she spoke, "We should hurry. We have to have the sword before Harry and the twins get to the entrance hall."

Hermione started to head for the stairs, but Draco's voice stopped her in her tracks. Draco whispered sharply, "Hermione, wait."

Hermione turned around to find Draco standing right in front of her. Before she could say a word, he had gathered her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. She was caught off guard, but as she gripped his shoulders to steady herself, she couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled her closer, bringing her body flush against his. His hands moved from her waist, up her arms, and tangled in her hair at each side of her neck. She opened her mouth in a gasp and his tongue swooped in to roam the inside of her mouth. She let out another small moan and began to press against him with more urgency. Suddenly they were stumbling backwards. Hermione felt cool stone press into her back as Draco moved her against the wall. Their lips and tongues melded together furiously. The kiss was desperate and urgent and bloody amazing. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavy, panting slightly. Draco didn't go far—he stayed pressed close to her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione questioned breathlessly.

"Because you never would have," Draco smirked. "And I couldn't go into this knowing you had no idea how I felt about you."

"And how's that?" Hermione prompted, searching his eyes.

"I…I love you Hermione. I have for a long time. But you needed a friend, so that's what I was…for two years nearly. I only loved you more each day of it. I couldn't go into this fight knowing one of us could…I needed you to know. Besides, Potter has been on my case to say something to you about it for months and I suppose if we survived and I hadn't told you, he would kill me himself."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Me too. Harry said that I would regret not telling you, but I was in such denial. I didn't believe that he could see how I felt better than I did…but I should have known. I always knew how he felt before he did. I love you too."

Draco swooped down and kissed her again quickly. When he pulled back, he took a few steps backwards, but took her hands in each of his, "Listen to me. If something bad happens, and this doesn't end in our favor. I want you to run as fast as you can to this spot, take my broom and fly as far away as you can go."

"Without you?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"If I can, I'll meet you here," Draco avoided her eyes, "But if I'm not here, you'll have to go alone. Can you promise me you will?"

"Draco…"

"I will never be able to concentrate if I don't know that you'll do everything in your power to reach safety," Draco replied. "Promise me."

"I…" Hermione stammered, "I promise."

Draco nodded, "Let's go get that sword."

Without another word, they were onto the stairs down from the Astronomy Tower. They drew their wands as they stepped out of the stairwell. As they made their way out into the corridors, they kept their eyes peeled for any Death Eaters roaming the halls. They ran into only one on their way to Dumbledore's office. He was coming out of the office, about to step off the stairs. When he spotted them, he started to turn to run back up the stairs, with his mouth open to call an alert. Draco shot the curse at him, freezing him on the stairs. They stepped over his limp body as they moved to the door to Dumbledore's office. Their task was that much easier as the mess about getting the password was avoided. Draco threw open the door, and entered with his wand raised. Hermione followed him in and caught sight of the single occupant of the room.

"Wormtail," Hermione hissed.

Wormtail's eyes widened as he caught sight of them. He let out a strangled squeak when Hermione swung her wand around to train it on him. A curse was halfway through her lips when he suddenly transfigured. Her curse hit the wall behind where he had stood. In his rat form, he darted around the room, just avoiding the curses Draco and Hermione were shooting at him. He narrowly escaped as their last curse blew the door off its hinges.

"Shit," Draco exclaimed at the same time a swift "Damn it" left Hermione's lips.

Draco shook his head, "Let's hope Potter gets in here before that one can call an alarm."

Hermione nodded, "But at least we got this part done with little event."

Draco hopped over the desk and reached up to collect the sword. He held it out to Hermione for her to cast the spell on it to shrink it. Once it was a manageable size, he put it away in one of his pockets. Just as they were about to exit the office, the loud sounds of firecrackers going off, filled their ears. They shared a brief, knowing look. Hermione gave a short nod and they both took off at a sprint down the stairs. They weaved through the corridors leading toward the Great Hall. They had to pick off a few Death Eaters along the way, but a rare few. As they neared the rendezvous point, they kept their wands raised and eyes alert, scanning their surroundings. The noise of the fight they were approaching suddenly reached their ears and they quickened their pace. The fight had spilled out into the entrance hall. Once it was in their sight, Draco slid down the railing of the last flight of stairs, jumping off in time to send a curse at the nearest Death Eater. Hermione was right behind him, as she reached the end of the stairs she was engaged almost immediately in a duel. After a few moments, she was easily able to overpower her opponent, sending him flying backwards into the Death Eater Luna had been facing.

Hermione took the brief moment to assess the circumstances. The eight of them were obviously outnumbered, but were holding their own. Though at least a decade younger than the youngest Death Eater present, their small group was much more skilled and had mastered the technique of using each other for help in the fight. The Death Eater's 'everyone for themselves' credo was failing them at this stage. However, their numbers gave them an advantage. Luna had moved onto the next Death Eater. Fred and George were working together to ward off a circle of opponents around them. Neville was engaged in a rather intense duel. Ginny had just fell her opponent and stolen his wand from his hand—she snapped in two over her knee and tossed it aside. Harry was fighting off a group of Death Eaters that had just come down the stairs from unknown places in the castle. Draco had at least four Death Eaters around him and was using a mix of offensive and defensive spells to keep them at bay. As Hermione turned around, she found several Death Eaters smirking at her from the sidelines. She hoped that Voldemort would take the bait soon so they could call in their reinforcements. Then the thought passed and she sent out a particularly nasty spell that wiped out three of her Death Eater opponents—right back in the fight.

They had almost disarmed, detained or incapacitated a majority of the Death Eaters there, though Hermione hadn't seen hide or tail of Wormtail. She had just watched Draco hit his mark on another Death Eater and kick him to the ground, when the large entrance doors began to shake. Hermione had to shield her face from the debris that flew over her head as the wood splintered before exploding. Within seconds, the eight of them had been backed together and surrounded by masked Death Eaters. They made a circle, back to back so no one was exposed or vulnerable, and kept their wands raised and trained on the Death Eaters before them. From his place next to her, with his shoulder pressed close to hers, Draco reached out and grasped the hem of Hermione's shirt, drawing her even closer to him protectively. For one long moment, everyone stood completely still and silent.

Then one of the three Death Eaters in front of Harry stepped forward, dropping his hood and removing his mask as he went. Harry's eyes narrowed on Lucius Malfoy. Hermione felt Draco go tense beside her, but he made no move. Lucius's lips curled up into a cruel smirk.

"Don't tell me this is your great plan, Potter," Lucius scoffed. "Did you really think you and seven of your schoolmates could take control of Hogwarts from _us_? This isn't a child's game. Even if we were on a chess board…you may have wiped out a few of our pawns, but our strongest pieces are still in play and all you've done is left your king open for our checkmate."

The Death Eater to his left stepped up next to him and pulled off his mask. He raised his hands to slowly push back his hood. Hermione couldn't help the bile that bubbled up in her throat at the sight of the traitor.

"There's no rescue party this time is there Potter?" Snape sneered. "Of course there isn't. Those blundering fools would never let the 'children' play follow-the-leader in these dark times. Say, is Molly Weasley still coddling you? Or has she finally weaned you off the tit?"

Fred and George each let out offended grows and Harry had to hold Ginny back with one arm.

Lucius smirked again, "There seems to be a Weasley spawn missing."

The third Death Eater had untied their robes and tossed them aside, where they landed neatly over a railing of the staircase, and waved away their mask.

Bellatrix Lestrange watched the young group through lowered eyes, "Don't tease Lucius, we all know the boy kicked the bucket _months ago_. You recall we shared a bottle of my dear late sister's favorite wine to celebrate the event."

Draco's body went completely rigid. An angry snarl loosened itself from his lips as he angled his body toward them. All three pairs of thus revealed eyes shot toward him. Hermione spared him a cautious glance. She had to be sure he could keep his anger in check or the plan would be blown. He was scowling deeply and was nearly vibrating with the fury coursing through his veins. But he hadn't made any rash movements, and she could only pray he wouldn't. He had to control his temper until they could get Voldemort there to complete their mission.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again, _son_," Lucius replied.

"Mmm, my dear nephew, alive and well," Bellatrix cooed, "Though…that might not be so in awhile."

"See…cavorting with Potter, and his blood traitor and Mudblood friends, is a crime punishable by death," Lucius added, "Even I can't protect you. Just as I couldn't protect your mother for her disloyalty."

Draco made to lunge forward, but Hermione was faster. She sidestepped slightly, blocking his way. She murmured to him, "Draco, please."

Bellatrix snickered, "You take the Mudblood's orders now? Does the bitch have you wrapped around her little finger?"

"Shut up!" Draco exclaimed. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Did we hit a sore spot?" Lucius taunted.

"Come on, nephew," Bellatrix gestured him toward her with one curled finger. "Give it your best shot. I'll even give you an open target. Avenge your poor mother and defend your whore's honor."

"Enough," the command drifted through the air and the room went silent.

Brief footsteps could be heard coming up through the entrance hall doors. The eight shared a few brief glances—they knew who was approaching. A warm kind of hope rose in Hermione—they had done exactly what they set out to do. He had yet to reveal himself from the shadows, but a telltale sign that he was present revealed itself. Nagini slithered into the middle of the circle, through the legs of Lucius, Bellatrix and Snape to hiss at the eight of them. The snake began to circle them, stopping randomly to dart at their ankles, making them crowd even closer together.

An eerie chuckle filled the air as Voldemort stepped into the light. He waved aside the three of his highest ranks and they fell back into their places in the circle as he passed. He came to stand in front of Harry, glaring down at him.

"Potter, you've come to the end of the road. You're not going to escape this time," Voldemort said, "It's over for you and your little friends."

Harry scoffed, "What makes you say that?"

"You're surrounded by a hundred more experienced and capable _adults_," Voldemort responded. "You may as well be a gaggle of toddlers for the damage you could inflict."

Harry smirked, "I may have gotten by with sheer dumb luck before, but no more. I'm ready for you. We're ready for you. You've underestimated me for the last time, _Tom_."

That was the signal. Hermione waited the three beats as everything around them seemed to go in slow motion. She took a deep breath and the sound rumbled in her ears. She brought her wand up and closed her eyes. She called up her happiest memories and held onto them as she added her voice to the other seven.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Their patronuses made a lap around the circle of Death Eaters before charging straight at Voldemort in a bright stampede, and through Lucius, Bellatrix and Snape. The Death Eaters around the circle had to shield their eyes from the concentrated luminosity. The four overtaken by the rush of patronuses jumped out of the way to dodge it as it charged out of the castle and into the night. Voldemort straightened back up a moment later laughing maniacally.

"Is that all you've got?" Voldemort sneered, "If you haven't noticed, we're not Dementors. Your childish little spell does nothing to—"

His response was cut off by the sudden arrival of thirty or so witches and wizards upon broomsticks through the open gaping hole in the front of the castle. As those on the brooms shot off spells at the circle of Death Eaters, easily breaking it apart, the eight were able to dart away from the center to the outskirts of the room. They were drawn immediately into the fight. Some remained on their brooms, others landed and took to the fight on foot, and soon enough there were Order members spilling into the room from every direction—down the stairs, from the corridors and through where the entrance doors had once been. Hermione glanced around as the chaos broke loose and just from the brief observation could see that they had easily stolen back the advantage. With a strangled battle, Hermione hurled a curse at a nearby Death Eater, hitting him square in the chest and causing him to crumple to the ground. They were going to win this. She could feel it deep within her.

-+-+-+-+-

As the battle raged on, the entrance hall emptied out onto the Hogwarts grounds. A fine mist of fog lingered over the ground, making everyone's vision slightly hazy. Hermione glanced wildly around back and forth, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. All around her, Order members were engaging in fierce duels. Wormtail had finally shown himself again and was attempting to fend off an angry Lupin. McGonagall and a few other former Hogwarts professors were surrounding Snape, firing curses at him left and right—they were trying to bring him down as he had fell Dumbledore. Luna, Neville and Ginny were all to her right facing a crazed and cackling Bellatrix Lestrange. Others around her were fighting hard, though she couldn't tell who was who with their faces obscured by the fog. One thing she knew for sure, Harry was nowhere to be seen. She spun around one more time and caught sight of Draco—he had just taken down the Death Eater he had been dueling and turned to find himself faced with his four closest "friends" from school. Pansy Parkinson led the group forward, a smirk on her lips as she twirled her wand between her fingers. To her left, Crabbe and Goyle lurched forward looking like slightly taller, yet more rotund versions of themselves from the last time she had seen them. To her right, Blaise Zambini stalked forward looking ever confident as they surrounded their old school chap. Draco's gaze never wavered as they approached and as they came close, he raised his wand, his body held strong in dueling position. Sensing he may need help, Hermione rushed forward to join him.

As she neared, she heard Pansy's oddly melodic laugh reach the air, "Oh Draco, love, you needn't bother with proper dueling etiquette. We have no intention of being _fair_."

"Neither do we," Hermione replied as she stepped up next to Draco. She raised her wand to aim directly at Pansy's heart.

"You call this an even fight?" Blaise scoffed.

"No I don't," Draco smirked, "But I won't complain since we have the advantage."

"Ha," Pansy rolled her eyes, "Cocky and arrogant as ever, aren't we Draco?"

Draco's eyes slanted toward Hermione, "I have every reason to be."

"We'll see about that," Pansy sneered.

Within seconds, Pansy sent a curse at Hermione, who deflected it back easily. It grazed past Pansy, leaving a searing mark across her sleeve where it met her arm. Pansy glanced down to inspect the damage and scowled. Then as if a switch was turned the six were immersed in a grueling fight. Crabbe and Goyle were easily taken out—no less thick and useless as they had been in school. It became a double duel, Hermione and Draco against Pansy and Blaise. The four were circling each other deflecting, dodging and shooting spells. They moved across the grounds, in constant motion as they fought. They were near the front lines of the battle when a curse from Hermione's wand slipped past Pansy's defenses and brought her to her knees. Distracted by his partner's fall, Blasie's guards wend down. With a flick of his wand, Draco brought him to the ground beside Pansy. They were both panting for breath, having accepted their fate of imminent defeat.

A figure of approached—and the flash of familiar platinum blonde revealed his identity.

"You're pathetic," Lucius spat at the two young cowering Death Eaters at his feet. They had failed and he punished them accordingly.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Lucius sent two green flashes of light. She stared wide eyed at the two lifeless bodies laid out before her. Draco was tense beside her as his gaze fell on the same sight as hers. Lucius sneered, _disgusted_, at the bodies one last time before he turned his attention to Hermione and Draco. He moved forward toward them, and Draco took a step in front of her, blocking her protectively. Lucius scowled, the expression cutting deep into his pale features.

"How dare you defend the Mudblood," Lucius exclaimed. "Get out of my way!"

Lucius swung his wand and by some invisible force Draco was pushed away. Draco let out a pained cry as he hit the ground a few feet away. Hermione let a strangled scream as she watched it occur. Her eyes remained on Draco as he lay immobile, sprawled on the ground. When she turned back, Lucius was right in front of her.

"Now. How to dispose of you?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "_Crucio_."

Hermione's body exploded in pain. Her eyes clenched shut as she willed it away, willed it to end. She felt the ground bite into the skin of her palms and tasted dirt before she realized she had fallen. She screamed until her voice was hoarse, trying to grasp for some kind of relief. Then she felt herself being released from the curse, its bindings pulling away. She rolled onto her back, her body shaking as the remnants of the pain continued to coarse through her. She opened her eyes to glare up at Lucius as he leaned over here, his wand pressing roughly against her neck. She was incapable of moving, but she mustered up the strength to spit in his face. He recoiled, but only slightly as he wiped it away. Yet it was enough of a distraction to give the now conscious Draco time to creep up behind him. Lucius was thrown to the ground, his wand sliding from his grip. Draco lunged after him, landing to kneel over his father's form with his wand trained on his heart.

"Goodbye father," Draco sneered as he looked directly into Lucius's eyes. "Avada Kedavra."

Then Draco got to his feet, not sparing his father's body a second glance. He stepped on his father's wand as he moved to Hermione, shattering the wood. He helped Hermione to her feet and pulled her in against his side. She leaned against him weakened—her body betraying her as she tried to stand straight. One glance around the grounds proved that the battle would be soon drawing to a close. Hermione watched as more and more Death Eaters fell at the hands of the Order members. Snape had been no match for the professors that had surrounded him and had eventually been brought to justice for his murderous misdeeds. Wormtail had surrendered his wand to Lupin and was on his knees, apparently begging for his life. She watched as Lupin instead backhanded him but did not continue to watch to see what happened next. She found where Neville and Ginny were still facing Bellatrix. She searched frantically for Luna. When she caught sight of a small heap covered with dirt ridden blonde hair a few feet from the fight, a lump rose in her throat. But she couldn't dwell on the loss as the scene continued to play out in front of her. Bellatrix was able to get the upper hand, knocking Neville backwards into a tree and somehow bringing Ginny to her knees. Bellatrix moved forward toward Ginny, a curse just dangling on her tongue.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" The scream pierced the air.

Suddenly, Molly Weasley was on tip of Bellatrix, shooting spells at rapid fire pace. Molly hit her with a particularly strong disarming spell and Bellatrix's wand shot into the air. Her eyes widened and she scrambled backwards as Molly continued forward. Bellatrix cowered as Molly raised her wand again. But it was Neville who rose shakily to his feet to deliver the final blow. Hermione felt a surge of pride for the boy. Then everyone—Order members and Death Eaters alike—went chill as the castle shook from another explosion. Every head turned as the hole where the entrance hall doors had been grew larger—more stone and wood debris kicking up dust as it fell to the ground. A lone figure stood in front of it, wand raised.

"_Harry_," Hermione breathed.

"Come out here, you coward!" Harry yelled into the empty air as everyone stared on, their fights forgotten.

Finally, through the dust and mist intermingling, Voldemort emerged and stepped out onto the grounds. He stood directly in front of Harry, disregarding the many people watching, "You want a proper duel Potter, is that it?"

"Yes. You and me, man to man, _no interruptions_," Harry responded.

"As you wish," Voldemort leaned into the dueling stance with his wand raised high.

Harry matched his stance, "This ends tonight!"

And so the final fight began. Everyone stood motionless, watching the duel go on. Nagini began to slink back and forth in front of those gathered forward to observe. The snake hissed as it kept everyone a good distance away. Hermione clutched Draco's hand tightly as she watched Harry put up the fight of his life. It all came down to this—if he failed, they were all doomed without question. Harry seemed to be holding his own but those spells which did hit his mark seemed to have minimal effect and Voldemort was coming on strong with repeated bursts of the killing curse which Harry had to deflect or dodge. However, one came too fast for him. The blast of green light hit him square in the chest, and sent him flying backwards. His body hit the ground not far from the gathered crowd, and his head rolled to look, ever staring, at them.

Time seemed to stop for a moment.

Then, as the world began to spin again, Hermione felt like her breath had been knocked out of her. Ginny let out a gut wrenching sob, nearly collapsing as Neville had to hold her back from running to Harry. Other than a few gasps and quiet sobs from Order members, the grounds remained silent. Hermione just stared down at Harry's expressionless face as she tried to pull oxygen back into her lungs. She could hardly process what had just occurred. She felt Draco shift and arm around her to keep her back, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from Harry's face.

"See what has become of your _savior_?" Voldemort cackled, "The-Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die has finally fallen. Who will save you know?"

Draco started beside Hermione at the same time he eyes shot open wide. Surely, he had seen the same thing she had seen. The brief fluttering of eyes and the distinct wink from a face that should not be making any movement. Hermione glanced up at Draco, a question glistening in her eyes. Draco nodded slightly before moving his gaze to watch Nagini slither closer. Hermione felt him retract his arms from where they had been wrapped around her waist. Slowly, he reached into his robes just as the snake moved in front of them. What happened next happened so quickly that most people couldn't quite say what exactly happened and certainly no one could explain it either. Draco lunged forward, pulling his hand out of his robes, Gryffindor's sword enlarging as he went. With a feral growl, Draco plunged the sword through the snake's head. The snake began to unravel in a stream of smoke, uttering one last high pitched hiss of a scream. It happened in seconds and felt like even less.

As Draco stumbled away from where Gryffindor's swords stood upright in the ground, Harry had jumped back to his feet and summoned his wand back into his hand. There was a scramble as the Order members moved to get their wands trained on the remaining Death Eaters. Still in shock over what was occurring and fearful of what could happen next, most of the Death Eaters surrendered their wands and got down on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Voldemort was looking rapidly around him, finally setting his gaze on the miraculously revived Harry Potter standing before him.

"Impossible," Voldemort sneered.

Harry smirked, "I told you not to underestimate me. It will be your downfall."

"_Impossible!_" Voldemort repeated, raising his wand as he screeched, "Avada Kedavra!"

With a simple flick of his wand, Harry deflected the curse and it rocketed back at Voldemort. Surprised, Voldemort had no chance to move out of its path. His own curse struck him dead on.

The world went silent as his body fell to the ground and then cheers erupted as Harry turned back to the crowd. Ginny pushed away from Neville and ran forward to throw herself into Harry's arms. Hermione felt a smile begin to stretch across her lips, the first in a long time. She turned to Draco and he returned her smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. There was still so much to do, and pure unguarded celebration was a long way off. They would need to mourn, grieve, and heal.

But a great relief settled over them all—they would see tomorrow.

-+-+-+-+-

It had been three weeks since that fateful Final Battle on the grounds of Hogwarts. The funerals were done, the Ministry parties were over, the rebuilding of Hogwarts was in progress, Harry was still hiding away from the reporters and Hermione was preparing for a long awaited trip. She was in her room at Headquarters, floating the last of her folded clothes into her suitcases. She closed the lid and strapped it shut. She rested her hands on top of it and took a deep breath.

"When will you be back?"

Hermione whipped around to see Harry standing in her doorway, "As soon as I can reverse the spells I put in place…or maybe awhile after. I think I've earned a vacation. I'll really need one once I have to explain to my parents why I'm _three years older_ than I was the last time they saw me."

Harry chuckled, He moved forward and hugged her tightly, "Be careful, and come back soon. Don't let me worry too much."

"You defeated the evil in the world, remember?" Hermione said as she pulled away. "And I won't be alone."

"You ready to go?" Harry and Hermione turned to see a platinum blonde head peek around the door.

"Speak of the devil," Harry replied.

"He's no devil," Hermione murmured as she gestured for Draco to join her. She wrapped around his neck and held him close, "He's been my angel for a long time now."

"Save it for when you're alone," Harry shook his head, and then he reached out a hand to Draco who took it to shake. "Watch out for her and make sure she gets home in one piece _with _her parents."

"She's in good hands," Draco assured. "Don't worry."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Hermione said to Harry as Draco began to lead her out of the room, with her suitcase in hand.

"Goodbye Hermione," Harry gave a small wave.

"Goodbye Harry," Hermione reciprocated, and then a sudden thought occurred to her. "Oh, and Harry, that thing you have to ask Ginny…wait until we get back, I want to be there to see her face."

"I'll try," Harry smiled.

"Let's go," Draco whispered in her ear, "The broom's waiting."

Hermione let Draco lace his fingers with hers and guide her. She followed, knowing she trusted this man completely—with her heart, soul, mind and body. She was ready to follow him into the future, to leave the past in the past. The broken pieces of her heart were slowly coming back together. For three weeks, she had let all the pain, that had built up and been stored away, out in streams. But now she was being mended and repaired. She was done with pain and ready for the happiness the future could only bring.

Across the world, the healing had begun.


End file.
